


Oops!

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [14]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven bites off more than she can swallow. Endshame fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

As she licked and sucked with practiced tongue, his eyes closed in ecstasy. Orgasm was soon upon him.

Suddenly, Seven pulled away, curling up and retching onto the floor.

When she could breathe again, she looked up, pouting. "It didn't taste so bad on the holodeck."

Just then, the captain walked in. Both participants turned bright red.

Kathryn looked down at Seven sympathetically. "You look ill, Seven," she observed. "Perhaps you should go to Sickbay."

Mutely, the blonde nodded, picked herself up, and exited Chakotay's quarters.

Ferally, Kathryn eyed Chakotay. "My turn," she ordered. "Seven could never stomach anything good."


End file.
